The present invention relates to a distribution type fuel injection pump for use in an internal combustion engine, such as diesel engine.
In conventional distribution type fuel injection pumps wherein a plunger is mounted on a barrel so as to be capable of reciprocal axial movement to suck and to pressurize a fuel and rotate about its axis to distribute the pressurized fuel to each combustion chamber of the engine, an injection timing apparatus (so called engine speed timer) is disposed. The injection timing apparatus automatically advances the injection timing in accordance with increase of engine revolutions, i.e. engine speed.
On the other hand, in an injection type internal combustion engine, such as a diesel engine, in order to easily start the engine, it is necessary to advance the injection timing at the time of the engine starting operation. That requirement is more important in a cold engine condition. According to the afore-going conventional engine speed timer, however, since the engine speed is very slow at the engine's start, no starting advance of the injection timing can be obtained. Therefore, a required starting advance has heretofore been attained by means of a manual operation mechanism mounted separately from the automatic engine speed timer and hence, this operation is very troublesome.